Rainy Days & Mondays
by CrispyDruid
Summary: Wufei feels a little depressed from the early work-week precipitation. Songfic to The Carpenters' 'Rainy Days & Mondays'. Slash. Had to blow the cyber-dust of this one; originally written last millennium. ;-p


Hi, guys! Just thought I'd leave this here - old fic of mine I'm posting as a peace offering for not working on my Airbender fic.

Note how I was so concerned with people who might flame me - lol! Now I just tag the fic as Slash in the desc, and woe betide he who doesn't read before reading. ;-p

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rainy Days and Mondays<strong>  
>As Sung By: Karen Carpenter<br>Lyrics Transcribed/Story By: the Crispy Druid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I'm using. I'm just borrowing it. ^_^

Warnings: Shonen Ai. This means homosexual relationships. If you don't like it, then you don't gotta read it. ^_^ But try it, and you might like it. ^_~

Category: Songfic. Contest Entry.

Synopsis: What does this rainy, rainy day have in store for our GW friends?

Things to Remember:

_words in italics_ = Song lyrics  
><em>'words in italics with single quotes'<em> = Character thoughts

* * *

><p><em>Talking to myself and feeling old;<br>Sometimes I'd like to quit,  
>Nothing ever seems to fit.<em>

The young boy sat in the window seat, leaning against the cold glass. The view out of the window was framed by the fog of the boy's breath as he gazed out into the gloomy, gray day. The soft rustling from outside gave a soft background to the boy's musings, as the tranquil black eyes stared out into a world, not quite real.

"Humph. The rain's so thick, I can't even see to the tree-line, today. Still, the view is interesting. With the mist out there, and the fog on the window, it's like the mansion were a giant ship, travelling between universes, and I'm looking out a porthole halfway through transition."

Wufei smiled slightly at the sound of his low voice in the silence, then went back to gazing, allowing the white noise of the falling rain to regain supremacy in the disused sitting room. The gray haze and white noise of the rain lulled Wufei towards, but not quite, to sleep. He smirked at his reflection.

"Heh. It looks like my hair is gray, there. And there... And there..." Wufei reaches a hand to his translucent half-reflection in the window, tracing lines and picking out spots in his mind, frowning as his mind picks out more and more places. "The gray looks well, at any rate. And I certainly feel old enough to have gray hairs."

_Hanging around,  
>Nothing to do but frown,<br>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down._

Wufei sighs, then frowns. Then, putting his hand back to his side, he returns his gaze back to the world outside the window.

"Why does it always have to rain on a Monday?"

* * *

><p><em>What I've got they used to call the blues;<br>Nothing is really wrong,  
>Feeling like i don't belong.<em>

The party bustled around Wufei, the guests chatting amiably, and the dancers in the center of the floor waltzing merrily with each other. The guests seemed not to notice that the sky above the glass-ceilinged ballroom was a single mass of cottony, amorphous gray. Even Heero and Trowa were smiling, as they led each other disjointedly through a dance or two. Quatre and Duo leaned on each other's shoulder, mingling with the best of them, while the rain fell.

Wufei sighed as he walked over one of the unobtrusive floor lamps that glowed softly to compensate for the cloudy afternoon sky above the glass. Occasionally, he would wander next to, or through a conversation. The guests didn't mind, and Wufei actually enjoyed talking to some of them; however, for the most part, the conversation moved away from his interests quickly, and on to other topics that Wufei knew little to nothing about. That would be the time that Wufei would make a polite excuse, and the group would graciously accept Wufei's words at face value, seemingly happy that the strange boy had decided to move on.

Wufei slowly made his way to the door and, taking a look around to make sure that his four friends were otherwise engaged, slipped out into the gentle downpour.

_'At least out here, they don't have to make an effort to welcome me.'_

_Walking around,  
>Some kind of lonely clown,<br>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down._

Wufei walked through the immense gardens of Quatre's estate. Beautiful in full sunlight, and full bloom; the garden still held a strange beauty to Wufei in the midst of the early April shower. The cool rain fell over the boy; slicking his hair down onto his head, and plastering his blue tank top to his chest. His white pants had long been coated with a water-resistant layer and shed the rain water easily, although a small portion of the rainfall found it's way under the black belt. Wufei paused, retying the belt tighter.

Wufei walked aimlessly through the gardens, before seeing his reflection in one of the reflective spheres scattered around the grounds. Designed to give the viewer a look at everything behind them at once; the distortion of the convex surface, slicked with rainwater, gave Wufei a chuckle when he saw his image. Wufei chucked his fist at the reflection, tapping his doppel on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, 'Fei. It can't be that bad, eh? Quit it with the pouting, and smile!"

Wufei chuckled, and looked for a strip of open ground. He set himself, clearing his mind and feeling his body's stance. He waits, takes a breath, then executes a graceful line of punches, kicks, rolls, and jumps; landing with a smile on his face.

"Wonderful show, Wufei."

Wufei turned, still smiling, to track the sound of clapping, and the familiar voice that accompanied the applause.

_Funny, but it seems I always wind up where with you;  
>Nice to know somebody loves me.<em>

The voice belonged to the young man that stood, his light brown ponytail hanging down his back in a dripping mass, several feet back from the viewing globe, clapping.

"I always enjoyed watching you work. Any particular reason that you decided to practice out here in the rain?"

Wufei smiled at his friend, and walked over, shrugging.

"Not really. Just didn't feel right, in that ballroom." A pause. "Out here... It's better."

Duo nodded, and putting a companionable arm over Wufei's shoulder, set a sedate pace headed further away from the ballroom.

"I know what you mean, 'Fei. I can only keep the diplomat gig up for so long, before my brain starts yelling at me to start killing something."

Duo winked at Wufei, who chuckled at the joke.

"Glad to know that someone shares my feelings."

_Funny, but it seems it's the only thing to do;  
>Run and find the one who loves me.<em>

"You know, Duo... We seem to wind up out here in the gardens a lot."

Duo smirks ruefully.

"We do, don't we?"

Wufei smirks back, then pivots around, bringing his face in front of Duo's.

"Why, Mister Chang," Duo says in his best Scarlet O'Hara impression, the smirk not once falling, "This is all so sudden!"

"Frankly my dear," Wufei Clark Gables, playing along, "I don't give a damn."

Duo leans into the kiss, giggling under his breath. Wufei leans into the kiss as well, sending a desperate passion across that Duo accepts, and shares. The two kiss, letting the weight of existence fall away for a few precious moments, before returning to reality by breathing.

_What I feel has come and gone before;  
>No need to talk it out,<br>We know what it's all about.  
>Hanging around,<br>Nothing to do but frown,  
>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down.<em>

The kiss finally breaks, leaving the smirks behind as both boys smile from ear to ear. Without sharing a word, the two turn, Wufei's arm snaking itself around Duo's waist. They walk off into the garden, aimlessly exploring the already well charted territory of Quatre's gardens as the early April showers flow down around them.

_Hanging around,  
>Nothing to do but frown,<br>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down._

~~~End~~~

* * *

><p>If you've been reading some of my other old stuff - note also how I dropped the use of a Japanese word I never bothered looking up on my own, going with a simple 'End' with a gaggle of gay semi-diacriticals. ;-) Hope you had fun reading! ^_^ Vm<p>

PS: We miss you, Karen. :,-/


End file.
